


King and his prince

by Missmadhatter96



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternative Universe-Canon Divergence, Angst?, Bullying, Drugs mention, Explicit Language, Gen, Maybe Hurt & Comfort, OP Ichigo, Shirosaki is Zangetsu, drug overdose, he’s called by both in this, ichigo has resurrection, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: Ichigo didn’t think his life would turn out like this; fighting for custody of his son from his ex wife.Now a new threat is on the horizon.
Relationships: To Be Decided
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. Tiredness

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn’t be posting more WIP....but oh well.  
> This could have more chapters but for now it’s only one. Still trying to work on demons tho.
> 
> I am not great at writing Grimm so eehhhh I hope he is ok.
> 
> Enjoy :)

_**“Shiro talking in head”** _

**“Shiro talking aloud”**

_Ichigo talking to Shiro._

* * *

  
Ichigo didn’t think his life would turn out like this. Days to weeks in court trying to win custody of his child, Kazui, from Orihime Inoue, his ex wife.

They had stayed together for Kazui, Inoue saying he needed both their parents not just one. The little redhead was turning five soon, too young to deal with this and not old enough to say what he wanted.

In the end Ichigo won. Everyone being on his side, saying Inoue was incapable of taking care of a child. She had been devastated.

  
-

  
A couple years pass and Ichigo found himself with a problem. It came in the form of a blue haired asshole at his doorstep...in the middle of the night...

Ichigo was a little livid. Ok a whole lot livid.

“For fucks sake, Grimm! You can’t just show up in the middle of the night like you use to! I have a child, that needs to sleep for school.”

Grimmjow put his hands on Ichigo’s shoulders, turning the berry around and shoved him inside, closing the door behind him. 

In that short amount of time, Zangetsu manifested, pointed his sword at Grimmjows throat while Ichigo checked to see if Kazui was still asleep. Why he was so protective of Ichigo’s child, Grimmjow didn’t know. This had happened a couple other times. Maybe it’s a hollow thing, but then thinking he wouldn’t really be like that...would he? Maybe it was just a Kurosaki thing.

When Ichigo came back with a sleepy bundle of dinosaur pajamas, Zangetsu let his Zanpakuto fade and took Kazui from his wielder, bringing him to the couch to watch something in hopes he fell back asleep.

A sleepy “Zan-zan.” Could be heard as Ichigo motioned for Grimmjow to head to the kitchen.

“Since when did that start happening?” Grimmjow asked as soon as they sat down at the little dining room table.

“Since she would come home high as a kite and think she could take out her anger on a four year old. Shiro didn’t even let her near him unless I was in the room too.” Ichigo was tired, Grimmjow could see that. And not just a “not enough sleep” tired. This was bone deep exhaustion that he’s been pushing aside for his kid.

Grimmjow knew the woman had always been off. But trying to hurt your own kid? That’s fucked up.

Ichigo looked over to see Shiro grab a blanket for Kazui and his favorite stuffed animal from the toy bin in the corner then sat back down, Kazui instantly curling up beside him again.

Ichigo smiled. Shiro was a better parent then he was and Shiro was all the things he deny’s himself. _**“Yer not so bad, King. You raised yer sisters.”**_

“Yeah, I know.” Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at him. Ichigo just pointed at Shiro.

“I don’t know how this human shit works. But, did you at least get where she can’t be near him?”

Ichigo laughed, he couldn’t help it. It was ironic. “Yeah I don’t think she’ll be able to see him at all now. She died a year ago. Overdose, her fairies couldn’t save her in time.” Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose, he felt like it was his fault but knew it wasn’t. Everyone hadn’t known she was using until the law suit for custody happened. Sweet little Orihime, a junkie. No one would of guessed.

“Is he missing her? Looks to me like he don’t give a shit.”

Ichigo shook his head. “No, Rukia helped me with that. Said she was going to Soul Society and that she won’t be gone forever. Though I’m not sure I want her near him even in the after life.”

 _ **“Ah, King? Got a problem here.”**_ Zangetsu told Ichigo while nodding his head to the door.

Why only Zangetsu could sense them he didn’t know. But there was their reiatsu, bright as day standing on his doorstep once he felt for it. Why is everyone here in the middle of the damn night?

 _ **“Probably felt big blue.”** _He was most likely right but Ichigo just wanted some fucking peace and quiet so Kazui could sleep.

Anger swam into his reiatsu as he opened the door. Eyes burning gold.

Urahara had his hand raised to knock but lowered it at the angry expression on Ichigo’s face. “Ah ha ha, Kurosaki-san!” He nervously laughed. So not the right time. “I felt hollow reiastu-“

Ichigo cut him off with a growl low in his throat. _He was fucking tired and didn’t want to deal with this_. “We’re fine.” He bit out and angrily shut the door as light as he could.

Ichigo huffed and made his way back to the dinning room...to find Grimm no longer sitting at the table but by Shiro talking to Kazui.

“...bet you’ll be strong just like yer pops, kid. Look forward to fighting you one day.”

Zangetsu shoved Grimmjow away by his face with an annoyed sound. **“He’s tryna sleep, asshole!”**

Kazui just giggled at them, clutching his stuffed dinosaur tighter to his chest snuggling down into its soft fur.

Ichigo smiled hearing his sons laugh at the duo. He needed a break from the stress these past years had put on them both.

 ** _“Should smile like that more, king.”_** Zangetsu spoke in his mind. Kazui was finally falling asleep. Head resting on Zangetsu’s lap, fingers idly twirling loose threads of his shihakusho.

Grimmjow was even dozing off beside them. The warm house must be making him drowsy.

Ichigo shook his head, smile still in place, and headed to the kitchen to clean up and make lunches for tomorrow.

  
-

  
 **“Who** **gave ya tha’?”** Shiro crouched infront of Kazui, tilting his head this way and that by his chin.

“Some kid..said daddy wasn’t a good dad a-and was the reason momma is gone...when I yelled at him he hit me.” Kazui held his gaze even if tears welled up in his soft brown eyes, his left one was outlined with a nasty bruise.

Shiro just sighed and hugged him before lifting him up and headed to the kitchen. **“Yer dad is gonna have a fit over this..”**

He sat Kazui on the counter while he worked, clad in normal clothes for once. A nice black button up and dark jeans. Shiro rolled his sleeves up and dug in the fridge.

“What cha looking for?” Little Kazui asked between sniffles.

 **“This!”** He held out a pudding cup and was glad to see his face light up at the sight of chocolate. **“Go pick out a movie, kiddo.”** Shiro lifted Kazui down and ruffled his hair before Kazui left to find something to watch.

Something falling in the next room had Shiro snapping his attention to see what it was. He was about to summon his sword when a bolt of reishi shot off, lighting the room up in pale blue before imbedding it’s self in the wall behind him.

“Don’t move or I kill the kid.” _Quincy_.

Shiro lowered his arm slowly to his side. Seeing Kazui struggle in the Quincy women’s arms had him seething with rage.

“What do you want?” Shiro asked through clenched teeth.

The blond summoned another arrow on her crossbow. “Just our new prince. He’ll be molded into the perfect ruler.” Her eyes wide and crazed.

Shiro felt his hollow hole form in his chest, glad his shirt hid it. _Ichigo was pissed._

The blond aimed her crossbow down the hall upon hearing a door slam shut. Surly they hadn’t just sent one for the war hero’s kid? If they didn’t they were obviously stupid.

Ichigo’s pale resurrection form blurred in front of the Quincy, snagging Kazui from her grasps easily. In that instant it took Ichigo to retrieve his son, Shiro was already swiping his claws across-through-her neck, taking her head clean off. Her crossbow sizzled out along with her heart.

He blurred in sight on Ichigo’s right. Back in his pale Shihakusho with his inverted Zangetsu on his back.

Ichigo’s mask fell away along with his horns as he knelt in front of Kazui; but he was still in resurrection. Odd. He looked over Kazui with a sharp eye, looking for injuries.

“Dad ‘m fine!” Kazui huffed.

“Thank Kami.” Ichigo sighed and lifted him up to carry him on his hip. “We’re going to Kisukes. Zangetsu-“

 **“Already on it.”** Shiro buzzed away in sonido and came back with their emergency bag.

Ichigo nodded his thanks and threw open the back door. More could be waiting out front. Resting a hand on the back of Kazuis head for support, they took off for Urahara Shōten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know about another chapter, this story is just a side wip I’ve had for awhile. I will write more though just be patient please :)
> 
> Enjoy.

  
“I thought all the Quincy were dead! Then this bitch shows up and almost hurts Kazui!” Ichigo was fuming. Shiro was sat at the low rise table holding Kazui in his lap while the seven year old colored in his dino book, thick headphones on playing his cartoons from Ichigo’s phone.

Ichigo was still hollowfied, his instincts making his anger burn even hotter. His golden gaze often landed on the pair sitting at the table like if he didn’t they would disappear.

“I didn’t say they were dead back then. I said defeated. Clearly alive. Just no one to give them directions.” Urahara was on shaky ground right now.

Ichigo was pacing still. Shiro watched his every move, his clawed hands gently lifted Kazui from his lap so he could stand.

There it was. In an instant Ichigo was at his throat, clearly seeing him a threat even though if he looked through their bond he’d find Zangetsu would never hurt his kin.

He easily overpowered his wielder and slammed him into the ground. **“I won’t hurt him King. Snap out of it!”**

Urahara moved in between them and the child, hoping to protect him if things turned south.

He might be older but Ichigo had more power with his hybrid status.

Ichigo growled, eyes burning bright. He couldn’t think. He just kept seeing her trying to hurt Kazui. _His_ child. _Hide him away! Noonewilleverhurthimagain-_

Closing his eyes, he let out a harsh breath pushing his hollow form away.

“I’m sorry.”

_**“It’s okay. I know.”** _

Kazui looked between his dad and Zan-zan. Urahara’s arm still held out to shield him. It was like with mommy all over again. His bottom lip quivered, he ran to his dad still laying on the floor and collapsed on his chest.

Ichigo turned on his side and curled around his son, holding him tightly. “Shh Kaz, it’ll be okay.” He whispers gently, stroking his hair to help calm his tears.

  
-

  
That night Grimmjow came back from Hueco Mundo with no news of anything out of the ordinary. Shinji also along the lines of nothing to report from Soul Society.

Ichigo rubbed at his forehead, a monster of a headache trying to settle behind his eye lids.

Kisuke handed him a cup of steaming tea with a nod of understanding.

“So...the Quincy really aren’t as dead as we thought?” Shinji asked after a while of silence. Sprawled out on pillows with a pipe, he wasn’t dressed as a captain this evening.

Grimmjow to his left grunted. “Apparently. Nothin’ got picked up on the monitors Tier has throughout the city or around it.”

“Readings show nothing here as well. I find it odd, considering the use of powers this afternoon. Zangetsu said he was shot at. I went and investigated and found a hole in the wall but no trace of lingering reiatsu.” Kisuke sipped his tea. Thoughts piling up with this odd appearance of a dead enemy.

Ichigo growled in frustration. “We saw a Quincy. She smelt like one, felt like one. Why wasn’t the body still there? They don’t vanish like hollows upon death.”

“Maybe she got called back?” Grimmjow threw that out there.

“Nah, I don’ remember them bein’ able to do that.”

“They might of gotten new abilities, Hirako-san.” Kisuke along with the other three males looked up as the door opened from the bedrooms. A sleepy Kazui walked out with Zangetsu following close behind.

“You were suppose to keep him in bed, Zangetsu.”

**“He was worried about you.”**

Kazui came out from behind Shiro and climbed Ichigo’s lap. Ichigo instantly wrapped his arms protectively around his son.

“Reiatsu is troubled papa.” Kazui said sleepily, rubbing his eye while clutching his dino close.

“Everything’s alright Kaz. You should go back to bed, Zangetsu will watch over you.”

“Read me a story Zan-Zan?”

Shiro couldn’t refuse when the boy turned his big brown eyes to him in hope. **“Tch. Fine! Only one though, lil’ prince needs his sleep.”** Kazui grabbed Shiro’s outstretched hand before quickly hugging his dad goodnight.

Once the duo was out of sight, it dawned on Ichigo what his zanpakuto had said. “Prince...that bitch said Kazui would be they’re new king.”

Kisuke poured more tea, “It could be possible young Kazui has some Quincy in his blood.” Taking a sip, the ex-captain brought out his files on Kazui’s reiatsu signature. “We had checked; he could of just recently grown into his power.”

Ichigo growled, “He can’t see spirits, Kisuke.”

“And yet he can see Zangetsu and Grimmjow-san.” Ichigo frowned. “It’s a possibility he is developing powers considering his parents. But, it is just a guessing game until he is older.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos :)


	3. The chill of night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been sad lately and idk what to do. So here have another chapter of this.
> 
> Enjoy.

The chill reishi thick air of Hueco Mundo whipped Ichigo’s long fiery mane around his lean frame.

Ivory horns foreword facing and menacing.

He titled his head slightly to the side and listened, eyes closed.

Sand shifted to his left, low steady breaths to his right.

Strong reiatsu approaching-

“Empty. Camp was gone. All I found was this.” Grimmjow handed something to the other beside him.

Harribel hummed. “Quincy. I will inform Neliel to be cautious.”

Grimmjow nodded as she took off to the palace in a buzz of sonido.

Minutes passed before either of them spoke.

“How’s lil you doin’?” Grimmjow sounded hesitant to ask, Ichigo noted.

Ichigo didn’t open his eyes to answer, his “sight” far away on the horizon. “Fine. Scared but fine.”

Grimmjow grunted, clearly not understanding what exactly he was doing.

Eventually he grew bored and pegged the question like the curious cat he was.

“It’s odd. I’m terrible at sensing reiatsu but I can feel _them_ here. I haven’t been here in years though. Why do you think that is?”

He didn’t know, so he didn’t answer.

Tier had guessed. They’d been deep in conversation before Grimmjow came back with news, that since Ichigo was the one that killed the Quincy king, maybe the title passed in to him.

Ichigo scoffed at the idea and stated his Quincy half was dormant and has been since the war had ended.

Urahara would ask the same once they returned if it was possible.

The one that came to mind that would know anything was gone.

“I’m gonna head home. Call me if anything happens.” Grimmjow gave a half assed wave as Ichigo opened a garganta and hopped in.

  
-

  
_“Beware, Ichigo. There are enemies hidden in plain sight. And allies where you least expect. Take care child.”_

  
-

Ichigo went over what Ossan said before his rest multiple times since he got back at the Shōten. Shiro currently sitting with Kazui while he did homework. His hollow felt his stress and worry, trying to help out where he could.

Kazui would never be a source of stress to Ichigo, Shiro knew this. But, with Ichigo so lost in thought recently...Shiro just decided to help take care of his child.

Ichigo’s shoulders tensed, attention focusing on the doorway along with Shiro.

“Zan-“ Ichigo gasped as he felt a collar snap around his neck, Shiro yelling as his form faded.

He coughed harshly, trying to get enough air. His reiatsu kept him stable in his organic gigai the only downside was that if his ran out it would be like drowning.

And now his was on the decline thanks to the suppression collar.

“Dad!” Kazui jumped up to run to his dad but a pair of strong arms grabbed him from behind.

“Shhh. Don’t want the new king to get hurt now would we?” They laughed at Kazui’s struggles, easily holding the child as he flailed his legs.

“Kaz-!”

“Ah ah. None of that!” A woman cackled and kicked him in the gut, sending him skidding, slamming his back into a wall before the duo escaped through a garganta.

Ichigo clutched his stomach, laying sideways he watched in horror as his son was ripped away from him.

_“No!”_

Struggling to stay on his knees using the wall for support, Ichigo grit his teeth and wiggled his fingers under the collar on both sides; it sent jolts of electricity up his arms, fingers turning numb due to the intensity.

Blood ran from the corner of his mouth but he kept pulling.

It cracked as Ichigo’s eyes bled black and gold. Zangetsu was just as furious as his wielder.

The collar soon snapped in half, Ichigo’s heavy reiatsu flooded the room so quickly the walls cracked and the glass windows bursts outwards.

He was on all fours panting as the bedroom door opened and Kisuke came rushing in with Shinji.

“What happened?” Kisuke asked with caution. Ichigo was surrounded by a cloud of his own power, his resurrection taking hold.

Ichigo raised his head with a growl, tears catching on the evening sun looking like fire over his hollow markings.

_**“They took Kazui.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading. Stay safe! Loves ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	4. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a turn from where I wanted this to go for next chapter but I like how it turned out.
> 
> I did reread the last chapter and was kinda eh about it honestly. But isn’t that how it usually is for writers lol
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!

Escaping from the brink of death, some would turn their life around, others would see it as a second chance, hoping to reach their dreams.

Bazz-B wasn’t such person. 

After the war ended, he thought for sure he had died. Fell by the hand of the one he swore to take down. He known all his life that it was looming over him; if he failed at becoming stronger, then he wouldn’t be able to kill the king. Wouldn’t be able to save his friend.

In the end the Shinigami brought down the king. And he was left in a puddle of his own blood, breathing in dust and wishing he’d been stronger.

But now, now he just wanted to live in peace.

-

There were others that had lived too. Though the only one he cared about was Candice. She some what mellowed out after her powers started to dwindle. And Bazz-B couldn’t say her presence was awful like he use to.

He heard some of the others had kidnapped a child recently. Said to be their new king. Bazz took one look at the kid and paled.

_He looks just like Kurosaki_.

Bazz squared his shoulders and stood tall, commanding, “Send the kid home. Don’t feel like getting massacred over nothing.” Candice tried to calm the crying child, offering some cookies and juice as she led him off towards the kitchen, reassuring the young boy that they will indeed take him home without harm.

“If I ever find out you’ve done something like this again, Shinigami will be the least of you’re worries.”

Someone scoffed. He believed their name was Alex-or something. “Yeah? You the new king now?”

“Why should we listen to you, eh?”

“I’m keepin your sorry asses alive!” He turned to where Candice left and followed, having the last word.

  
-

  
“Hmm. Quite strange. This collar is very much like the ones used in Serieitei...but, the way it functions seems to be accelerated.” Kisuke study the readings, sipping tea every now and then. “But why didn’t it explode? Surly it can’t contain that much energy. Does it go into the device or is it a vent?” He rubbed his stubbly chin in thought.

“Kisuke-“ Shinji’s eye twitched.

“The readings...” He rubbed at his chin again, data from the collar held in hand.

“Kisuke!” 

“You needed something, Hirako?” Still going over the readings, Shinji huffed, finally grabbing the mad scientists attention-well partially. Shinji grumbled an insult under his breath. “Yes. A lead, anything. Something to help Ichi-berry out with his relentless pacing and snappish attitude.”

“I’m afraid I don’t have much to go on as to their whereabouts. But the engineering used for this is very familiar. Why, I saw it just the other day visiting an old friend.”

“Soul Society.”

“Yep! Though, they must of rewired this to target only those with hollow reiatsu mixed with that of a Shinigami. Namely, you Visords. Ichigo falls under the category with his Quincy laying dormant. It works extremely fast, I’m surprised it hadn’t knocked the boy out.”

**“Tsk. We have too much power for that to leave a mark for long.”** Shiro entered the lounging area and plopped down on a stray cushion.

“And how are the two of you?” Kisuke questioned, pouring him a cup of tea.

**“Kings restless right now. Wanting Kaz back and under our protection. It’s a hollow thing, mostly. Always seeking out their pack, making sure they are safe.”**

Shinji nodded. Him and the rest of the Visords have gone-still going through-those types of feelings. Blood relatives, he guessed, would have the pull, the feeling more strongly than those who had huddled together for over a century. Though Shinji’s was pretty strong in wanting to keep his pack safe, do anything to make and keep them happy.

“I’m doing all I can to find him, Zangetsu-san.”

**“We know.”**

Shiro shuddered, the cup in his hand creaking under stress.

A garganta opened.

_“Kisuke!”_

Ichigo yelled from the hall. His bare feet padding on the wooden floors the only sound in the dead silent room. He came skidding to a halt, slamming open the sliding door.

They all blinked wearily at Ichigo’s haggard appearance but otherwise ignored it for more pressing matters.

Like the gapping hole in reality out front and two tall figures along with a child’s height stepping from the darkness. 

Bazz-B and Candice waited patiently for the residents to come out and investigate. They hoped for some understanding, an underling acted alone; recruiting all who wished for a new king that would lead them to a better greatness then the last.

The two lone Sternritter’s took care of the mess. Now all that was left was returning the boy home where he belonged.

They didn’t have to wait long. The wooden doors opening with a bang and a seething Ichigo emerged with sharp claws and weapon at the ready with Zangetsu by his side.

“Dad! Zan-zan!” Kazui cries happily and raced over to the duo. Zangetsu pushing the child behind him to shield him from danger, small hands cling to his hakama. “Zan-zan, they didn’t hurt me! Please don’t let daddy hurt them.” Kazui pleaded.

“Kids right, Kurosaki. We weren’t behind this.”

“How are you still alive?”

Bazz shrugged, arms crossed over his chest. “Dunno. We’ll stay outta your hair. We just want to live in peace.” Candice smiled at the look he shot her. It was full of warmth. Love.

Ichigo growled but didn’t draw his longsword. Instead his claws retracted to blunt nails and turned his back to the duo to check on his son.

Shinji and Kisuke stood watch in the doorway, the encounter a lot less bloodier than the two thought it would be.

Ichigo finished examining Kazui, seeing no injuries. He held him tightly and just breathed. His family back and safe. Ichigo lifted Kazui up as he straightened, looking over at the Quincy. “I’m not thanking you for bringing him back safely. If you truly want to live in peace without another war, I’d suggest you stay away from Karakura Town.” His eyes changed to his hollows. **“I won’t be so kind next time I see you.”**

Ichigo went back inside the shop, Zangetsu disappearing into their inner world.

Kisuke smirked. “Kurosaki-san is right. Karakura might be a “neutral zone” if you will; but I can’t promise tea and smiles on the next visit. No one will alert the Gotei 13.”

It wasn’t in Bazz to thank anyone. So he just waved over his shoulder, hand held tightly by Candice, and took off back into the garganta.


	5. Hybrids Tomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh so this sprang up from no where this morning. Lemme know of spelling errors? I kind of liked where this was going :D also been watching The Originals and forgot how much I liked the series lol vampires are always fun XD
> 
> (I did mention this was a AU of canon yes? So I made a little sumthin sumthin up lol
> 
> Enjoy :) love you all stay safe!
> 
> Er one more thing! -~- is the start of the past so every time u see it just remember its something happened in the past :)

Despite being married and having had a child, Ichigo still continued to call his wife by her last name. He never felt comfortable around her, never wanted to get in bed with her but he had and now Kazui was turning two and Ichigo felt like his happy married life was falling apart.

“Inoue, will you be home tonight to watch Kaz?” Ichigo held his cell between his head and shoulder, trying to feed Kazui his dinner before bed.

Background noise of what sounded like a party came through the small speaker, Ichigo frowned. “Hmmmm, I dunno. The girls wanted a night out and I just couldn’t say no.”

Ichigo bit back a sigh. Kazui giggled as he flung his spoon of food at him. If Ichigo was a normal man he’d been hit with mushed peas, but he wasn’t and he dodged causing the green mess to hit the fridge. “Ok. I’ll see you in the morning then.”

“Oh! Don’t-“ He heard her gasp and clenched the phone tightly hearing it creak. “I probably won’t be home until the afternoon. Got a s-shift! at the bakery.” She was seriously out “partying” while her kid was home with her husband. So much for her vows.

“Alright, goodnight.” Ichigo didn’t wait for her to say it back and just hung up.

“Zan-zan!” Kazui giggled again. He was two and could sort of talk and all he knew was the basic mom dad and of course his hollow zapaktous hated nickname.

Zangetsu smirked seeing Kazui so happy.

“She’s cheating on me...of course she is.” He grabbed the dishes from dinner and got up only to sway.

 **“Whoa there,”** Zangetsu caught his wielder before he fell, pushing him back in his chair and took the dishes. **“** **It’s gotten worse, hasn’t it.”** It wasn’t a question, Zangetsu knew it was.

Ichigo sat there in silence just watching his little boy play with figurines, the clanking of dishes being washed filling the room. “I haven’t told my family, only Kisuke and Ishida knows and I’m seeing Ryuuken tonight.”

** “Would there be a chance to fix it? Our own power isn’t helping only making it speed up.” **

He pinched the bridge of his nose, resting his tired eyes. “That’s what I’m going to find out.”

  
-

  
“Ichigo? You in there?” Ichigo was startled from his memories. Shinji soon opened his office door with a frown marring his face.

“Hey, what’s with the face?”

“What face? This is how I normally am when enemies come back from the dead.”

Ichigo nodded, looking back out the window he’d been staring out for the past hour. “I told Bazz I wouldn’t be so kind next time he ventures into town. You won’t have to worry about the Quincy; this is my town, after all.”

“Ichi these guys are as old as some of the current captains, hell! They’re older than me and I ain’t young!”

“I’ve fought the captains, I’ve fought the Quincy!” Ichigo shouted and stood toe to toe with Shinji, eyes turning to his hollows he growled lowly. “I know I’m younger then all of you but I know I’m the strongest.”

Shinji’s instincts were screaming to back down, this was the alpha, he couldn’t win against Ichigo.

“Okay.” Shinji backed down, hands up in surrender. “Visord are your family and we protect our own. Just remember that the next time someone is at your doorstep looking for trouble.” Accent no where in sight, a sign he’s done fighting. Ichigo sighed watching his friends back disappear from view. He sat down heavily, hand running through wild sunset locks.

 **“They don’t know, do they?”** Zangetsu leaned beside his desk with arms crossed clad in casual wear today.

“No. Inoue knew along with Ishida and Kisuke. Maybe that’s why she turned to using, why Ishida left town and could also be why Kisuke won’t hardly talk to me unless it’s an emergency.”

**“It’s not our fault.”**

“Always wanted power to protect,” Standing, Ichigo faced the large window. “Guess it was just a matter of time before it caught up to me. I don’t think I can fight it again, Zangetsu.”

**“You don’t have to.”**

  
-~-

  
“Am I-I really? I can’t be! I lost Ossan when Ywach fell...I have no Quincy left in me, I checked.”

“And I remember Uryū telling me you had lost your hollow in the fight as well, yet here he is.”

“He’s Zangetsu.”

“So was the Quincy part. You told me you accepted them both. Why do you still have two blades?”

Ichigo’s eyes widened, mouth snapping shut. Ossan is still around and that means he’s still a part of everything. He’s still a hybrid.

Kazui would gain something eventually.

“Ichigo, Ywach might be dead but someone has to be their king. The Quincy must always have a king, and the chosen doesn’t get a choice. You defeated the last, the crown now sits on your head wether you like it or not, the same fate will fall upon you as well.”

  
-

  
“I’m counting on you Kisuke, protect my son until I wake again.”

“Of course, Ichigo-san.” Kisuke took the suitcase from callous scarred hands.

Ichigo ruffled Kazui’s bright locks, getting on his knees to be eye level and hugged him tightly. “Be good to Urahara-san and before you know it, I’ll be back.” He smiled, eyes burning with unshed tears. “No arguing and remember to eat your veggies, okay?” He wiped Kazui’s cheeks with a sleeve, drying his tear streaks only for more to fall, kissing his sons forehead Ichigo straightened and nodded to Kisuke.

_“When a Quincy King falls, a Prince must take his throne and sleep until enough power is stored for them to wake once more. The more powerful the successor is, the more power is needed to awake once more.”_

  
-~-

  
“Your body is dying because a human cannot be King of the Quincy. Uryū never would of been able to become the new king unless he died. It’s not reversible, you will sleep for a thousand years unless power is stored up sooner. Who knows, it may take longer considering your reiatsu level.”

  
-

  
“Will this even keep my soul safe?” Ichigo asked the once short ice captain.

“Hyōrinmaru can destroy and rebuild. He will protect you, Kurosaki.”

“If you’re sure.” Ichigo lowered himself into the ice tomb, twin zapaktous already incased in ice. “Take care of my sisters, Toshiro.”

Toshiro smirked. “That’s Hitsugaya-Taichou to you.”

“See ya later.” Ichigo returned the smile before he relaxed and closed his eyes, releasing a breath along with his hold over the deep sleep that had been creeping up on him for years.

“Rest well, Ichigo.” Toshiro held Hyōrinmaru level over the hybrids body summoning the ice to finish sealing him in.

“Will Ichigo-kun really be okay Taichou?”

Toshiro restealthed his zapaktou, turning from the ice tomb with hands held behind his back.

“He will be fine Rangiku. Don’t worry, the Visords and Gotei 13 will not fail in gathering scattered power for Ichigo. It’s the least we can do after all he’s done for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) this isn’t last chapter but it will be on hold for a bit. So sorry for the sorta ending?? I’ll be back with more soon I just want to keep writing it out until I find an ending.


End file.
